


The Walking Disney

by icandrawamoth



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Banter, Bows & Arrows, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Supply Runs, handwavy crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Merida, Anna, Elsa, Kuzco, and others are holed up together trying to survive the zombie apocalypse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: "any Disney movie, any, zombie apocalypse." Also inspired by [this great art](http://kasami-sensei.deviantart.com/gallery/48483058/The-Walking-Disney-Pixar-and-Dreamworks).

Merida knows the runners are returning before she can see them. Even before the souds of the zoms following them start to drift up to her position in the watchtower, Lilo's weird blue dog is suddenly beside her scrabbling at the parapet and barking wildly. "Pipe down," she mutters as picks up her bow and sights down along the path leading up to the castle.

Moments later, the group of them emerges from the trees, and she does a quick headcount: five, the same amount that had gone out that morning. Thank goodness. And from what she can see, their backpacks are bulging, the three in the middle holding more supplies in their arms. So, a successful mission.

Behind them are the zoms, a dozen or so of them shambling out of the forest, mostly folk from the nearby village who weren't able to make their way to the castle or defend themselves on their own. Judging by their clothes though, tattered as they may be, one or two look like noblemen. Probably had assumed their stature would keep them safe when the real enemies came.

Merida lets fly an arrow and grins when it hits true, straight through the head of the creature nearest the group, making it drop in its tracks. They're far enough away that the runners aren't in real danger, but it won't do any good to take unnecessary risks either.

As they draw closer, Merida can identify individuals. Ella, Snow, and Aurora are in the middle, laden down with supplies. Elsa and Anna guard either side, guns drawn, as Mulan brings up the rear, sword at the ready should any of the zoms get too close.

The sound of wood grinding and chains clanging together rings through the air as the drawbridge is lowered. Merida takes out two more of the leading zoms before the runners are across and it's being lowered again. The creatures mindlessly try to follow anyway, tumbling like lemmings into the empty, spike-filled moat.

When she's sure that none of them are going to cause any more problems, Merida heads down to see what the party has brought back. A group has already gathered in the courtyard to do the same.

Dr. Flora is at the front of the line. "Is anyone inured?" she asked anxiously, and getting a satisfactory no moves on to, "Did you find any medical supplies?"

"Some bandages and herbs, that's about it." Snow rummages through the bags she's carrying and hands one to the doctor, who makes a worried noise and leaves with it. Of all the things they're running low on, medical supplies are the worst.

"It's mostly food," Aurora says, pulling things from their bags. A few potatoes and carrots, some flour, a bag of rice... "We found a storage shed south of the village that hadn't been completely raided yet. I'll get these to the kitchen."

As she leaves, Kuzco sidles up, and Merida can't help to roll her eyes even before he opens his mouth. "Sooo, what'd you bring for me, ladies?" he asks in that put-on, overly smooth way he has.

The runners glare at him as one. "We didn't bring anything for individuals," Elsa says pointedly as she sets to checking her rifle. "We brought things that'll help the entire group. Like we're all trying to do - _help the entire group_. Have you done anything useful today or just sat on your make-believe throne like usual?"

Kuzco is a little taken aback but rallies quickly. "Well, I can see where I'm not wanted."

But before he can leave, Elsa says, "You can start with these." She unloads her gun, as Anna does the same, and then hands them both to the boy.

Kuzco takes the weapons with wide eyes. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Take them to the armory and clean them," Anna tells him. "Then come to the kitchen and I'll see what I can cook up for you. Okay?"

Kuzco eyes her suspiciously. "Okay?"

"Okay. Go on." Anna makes a shooing motion, and Kuzco gives them all another look before heading off to hopefully do his task.

"I don't know why you're so nice to him," Merida says as she moves forward to see what else useful they managed to find.

"I don't know, I think he'll learn, if we just give him a chance," Anna says. "Besides, even if you look at it a selfish way, helping all of us stay alive helps him stay alive. We have to be patient with him."

"I guess we'll leave that to you then," Ella says as she spreads out the contents of her haul.

"And what do I get if I transform him?" Anna teases.

"Oh, we'll _all_ owe you if you can manage that!" Merida declares as the whole group breaks into laughter. It's a needed moment of light.


End file.
